The Fast and The Furious
by Carnival
Summary: My lil version of the film and I'm puttin' it here cuz that's where most of these are going. I added my own original characters, but the rest aren't mine. Y'all know the disclaimer routine.
1. Chapter One: A Little History Lesson

Chapter One: A Little History Lesson

Chapter One: A Little History Lesson

A black and orange 1996 Mitsubishi Eclipse pulled up.A woman in her twenties stepped out of the car.She had deep auburn, almost brunette, hair held back in a red bandana.She wore very low cut black pants and a tight black leather tank top.

"Yo, Nikki!" someone yelled.The woman turned toward the direction that the voice had come from.

She smiled and yelled back."Hector!"She ran over to him.He was standing by a green Mitsubishi Eclipse a year older than her own."What's up, man?"

"Nothin' much," he replied."Just getting to know this other snowman over here.Maybe you two should get together sometime."

Nikki noticed the other man standing next to Hector."You jackass, he's my BROTHER!!!" she yelled as soon as she realized who it was."I ain't from no Hicksville, Kentucky."Her brother looked every bit as surprised as Nikki did.All the guys were laughing.Nikki pulled her brother off to the side.

"Brian!What the **fuck** do you think you're doing?" she cried.He tried to quiet her.Nikki lowered her voice to a hoarse whisper."You can't be here!One, this is my turf.Two, you're a cop!"Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand.Nikki took a couple steps away from her older brother."Oh my God," she breathed out."Brian, please tell me that's not why you're here."

"Nikki, Nikki," Brian said.He grabbed her arm."I'm not gonna call the cops in on your ass.Remember?I promised you I'd never let you get in trouble like that."

She looked at him warily."So what **are** you doing here, huh?"

"I'm trying to find out who's been hijacking all those trucks—"

"What trucks?" she cut him off."I dunno what you're talking about."

"Well, somebody does, and I need to find out."He stalked off before she could.

Nikki came up right as her brother was, in her eyes, giving away his car.Hardly anybody ever beat Dominic Toretto.She had come close a couple times herself, but he was just too damn good.

The crowd broke.Everyone was going to their cars.It was time to race.Nikki hopped in her car and fell in line with all the others.

***

They arrived at a long stretch of empty road.Nikki got out of her car, like everyone else.She watched as her older brother got his car lined up at the starting line.

Nikki didn't know what to do.Should she try to stop her brother?Or let him learn on his own?_Shit,_ she thought, _that's probably not even his own damn car.Let him learn the hard way._She smirked.

Nikki stood by the rest of her 'team.'A team in street racing was pretty much just a group of racers.They owned cars and repaired them.It was kind of like a family.Nikki's team consisted of Gia, her best female friend, Chad, Braden, Cameron, and Rhett.

Nikki watched from the sidelines as Dominic's car sped ahead of all the others."Damn!He is so damn good!How the hell does he do it?" Chad ranted.Nikki merely shrugged."Well, I should hope that you know!"He shoved her playfully."You're prob'ly our best racer."Nikki considered Chad as her best male friend.

"Yeah, and if you ever plan on beating him, you better learn," Rhett commented.Rhett was the bitch in the team.Every team had at least one, and that was getting lucky.

"Why don't you try?" Gia asked, "Oh, wait.I forgot.You're the mechanic."Rhett and Gia didn't get along too well.But the team still held together.

"Shut up!I know how to race!" Rhett yelled.

"Guys, guys," Cameron said as he separated the two.Cameron was the peacemaker of the group."We'll never win anything if we can't get along."

Gia and Rhett shook hands.Braden jumped between them."Okay.Now kiss and make up!"Braden.Mr. Funnyman.Gia and Rhett both looked disgusted.

"No way!" Gia cried and pushed Braden away.

"While you guys were having a good time the race ended," Nikki informed them.

"Who won?" Gia asked.

"Dom.Who else?" said Chad.

"Oh!How sad!Brian didn't win."Gia looked genuinely devastated.

"I'll have you know that Brian is my brother," Nikki said as she led the way to the finish line.

"You're brother, huh?So that means you could introduce me, right?" Gia questioned.Nikki rolled her eyes and laughed.Gia equaled guy-crazy.She always had her eyes out for any guy.And she had the courage to go right up to any guy and tell them what she thought about him.

Nikki made her way to her brother's, or rather, Dominic's new car.Jesse had the hood open.He and Dom were discussing what needed to be replaced.Nikki snickered.She waited until the crowd left."Hey, Jesse," she said as he passed.He nodded to her in acknowledgement.Dom glared.

There's a little bit of history behind Dominic Toretto and Nicole O'Connor.Nikki came onto the scene a couple years ago, after she dropped out of school.Gia and Nikki had known each other since as far back as they could remember.They had grown up together as neighbors.While Nikki dropped out of school and Gia didn't, their friendship still remained as strong as ever.

Gia had an older brother, Leon, who was involved in street racing.He introduced Nikki and Gia to that world.But because Nikki wasn't in school, she had more time to devote to racing.Cars became her life.She loved the adrenaline rush from racing.And the fact that she was one of the few female racers.Other people noticed that, too.

Dom was more or less the leader of the team that Leon was on.Nikki wasn't officially in a team yet.She got to know a lot of people, though.She and Jesse could relate: they had both dropped out of school and were drawn to cars.So that's how Nikki stood with Jesse.

Dominic saw a little more in Nikki.One night, he decided to challenge her."I win, you get to be my new girl.You win, you get this."He pulled out a wad of cash.

Nikki's eyes widened."How much is that?" she asked.

"Two large."Dom grinned."You up for it?"

Nikki looked Dominic up and down quickly."You're on," she answered.Nikki had high hopes.Two thousand dollars would be nice.And what did she have to lose?It wasn't like she didn't like Dom.But she wasn't going to lose on purpose.Nikki was really going to try to beat Dominic.She knew he was good, but she also knew that she was, too.

Nikki got in her car.It was a '93 Toyota Supra Turbo.Her first and only car.It was already a couple years old, but it was beautiful.It was Nikki's pride and joy.It would be awful if anything were ever to happen to it.Well, we'll get to that later.

Leon came up to Nikki's car to give her some last words of advice."Visualize your win, Nikki," he told her.She gave him a thumbs up and he patted her on the shoulder.As soon as he left, Nikki looked out her driver's side window at Dom.He was looking at her, too.She put on her fiercest face.Dominic glared back at her.

They turned their attention to Hector.He was the one who usually gave the cue to race, the 'go-man.'Nikki took one last look at Dominic as she rolled up her tinted window.She got comfortable in her leather chair and eyed Hector.As soon as he got the signal from Leon he put his hands in the air.That was one of Leon's jobs: he would give the go if there weren't any cops and alarm anyone if the cops were coming.Nikki pressed her anxious foot on the brake and gently tapped the gas to rev up her engine.

Dom paid no attention to Nikki's attempts to intimidate him.Instead he turned on his stereo, which played some sort of techno music.Hector waved his hands and Dom threw his clutch in gear, but remained on the brake.Dominic knew, even with out really seeing it, that Nikki was doing every action he was.Hector threw his hands down and Dominic released his foot from the brake, skidding off into speed.

Nikki knew she was going to win.She slammed her foot on the brake, changed gears and lifted her foot again.She sped forward only inches in front of Dominic's bumper.Dominic watched her and smiled at her will to win.He shifted and caught up to her.Nikki smiled and pressed the NOS button on her steering wheel."Let's see what you can do," she said.Her car skidded forward, the force slamming her head against the seat."Jesus," she whispered.

Dominic shook his head as he laughed at her and pressed **his** NOS button.It sent him speeding up next to Nikki and then passing her.

"Fuck that!" Nikki yelled to herself as she saw the blur of color that was Dom's car glide by.She pressed the other NOS button and sped up.The finish line was nearing and Nikki knew she had him.She could taste the victory.She could smell the two grand in her hands.

Dominic turned a dial where his radio should have been and pressed a third, secret button, switching on his extra ten cans of NOS he had under his passenger seat.He was knocked back as his car jolted forward, sending him across the finish line just inches before Nikki.

"Son of a bitch!" she screamed.She pumped her gas to slow herself down.When she came to a complete stop she slammed her fists on the steering wheel.Nikki got out of the car quickly.Dom was waiting for her.She smiled as she shook her head."So I'm your new girl, huh?" she asked.She crossed her arms and leaned against her car.

"Well, you lost.And that's what we agreed on isn't it?" Dominic said.

"Oh, if that's the case, then I don't know if it was a **total** loss."Nikki smiled.

Even though their relationship was on a bet, Dom and Nikki seemed perfectly happy together.Not to mention perfect for each other.They were so alike.And that's where the problem was.Both of them had nitrous oxide in their blood and gas tanks for brains.They both had bad tempers and when they got into a fight, you had better run to take cover.Dom and Nikki didn't have fights often, but when they did…

It happened at a party.Everyone had had a little too much to drink.Everyone was there.Dom and Nikki, Gia, Leon, Hector, everyone.Including Vince.Vince was Dominic's best friend since the third grade.He was on Dom's team, so Nikki had met him before.It's not like they meant to do anything; shit happens.Like afore said, no one there was sober, and Vince and Nikki were no exceptions.

So it was upstairs with the both of them.To the bathroom, where in their drunken stupor, they thought they could get some privacy.Wrong.Letty, a friend of Dom and the rest of his team, walked in.

Now, nothing really happened.It was no more than a make-out session.Maybe a little shirtlessness, too, which could be explained by the large amount of liquor that they had consumed.But because Letty walked in, things got complicated.See, Letty had taken a liking to Dom; she'd known him probably as long as Nikki had know Gia.So Letty saw Nikki as an intruder and didn't like her all that much.The dislike was obvious, but what were you going to do?

Anyway, Letty opens the door, sees the two of them, and closes it immediately.At first, she didn't know what to think.Then, an idea hit her.If she wanted Dominic to herself, she had to get rid of Nikki and what better way than this.But what about Vince?Simple, just make it look like he was innocent.Letty came down the stairs and scanned the room for Dominic.She found him.

"Dom," she whispered to him, "You should really keep an eye on Nikki."Dominic looked down at Letty, a little confused."Just ask what she was doing with V when you see her.Well, speak of the devil."Vince and Nikki came down the stairs and toward Dominic.

One look at Dom's solid face, and Nikki knew something bad was up.Dominic looked like he was about to explode.She nervously adjusted her tank top strap and raked her fingers through her mussed up hair."Dominic…I—"

"Shut up!" he yelled."Get the fuck outta my house."He pointed to the door.

"Dom," Vince protested.

"You ain't no better than her."Dominic eventually forgave Vince.After a conversation with Letty.

"Nothin' happened, Dom," Nikki pleaded."I mean, we been drinkin' and—"

"I said get outta my fuckin' house," Dom growled."Do you need my help?"

Nikki grabbed a bottle of beer and stormed out the door.It slammed shut behind her."Guess this means I'm not your girl anymore, huh?" she yelled at the door."Dumb bastard," she muttered as she walked away.And that's where Dominic and Nikki stand today.


	2. Chapter Two: Party Crasher

Chapter Two: Party Crasher

Chapter Two: Party Crasher

But back to the present now.Nikki turned to her brother."So how's it feel to lose?"As kids, Brian had always won over Nikki, no matter what it was.A game, or an argument, or dibs on car seats.That was short-lived for both of them, though.Their parents got divorced; Nikki stayed with their mom and moved to L.A. and Brian went with their dad.That's how Gia never met Brian before.

Brian was about to say something when Leon shouted, "Cops, cops, cops!"Everyone ran to their cars.

"Fuck!"Nikki pounded on the steering wheel of her car as she drove away.Once she thought she had eluded the cops she loosened her white-knuckle grip on the wheel.She bit nervously on her thumb as she thought.It finally clicked."Brian."She breathed out her brother's name._Holy fuck,_ she thought,_ Brian, you lying bastard._It struck Nikki that it may not have been just coincidence that Brian was most likely working undercover and that the cops had come.

Nikki had become so caught up in her thoughts as to what to do, say, whatever to her brother that she didn't notice the police car sitting in a dark alley to her left.The first thing she saw where the flashing blue and red lights in her rearview mirror."Fuck me!" she cried out.Nikki considered her options and the only one that she saw was flight.She took a deep breath and put the pedal to the metal.

The car raced forward and for a split second the police car in Nikki's rearview mirror shrank as it got farther behind her.Then it began to catch up to her."Goddamn pigs," she said through clenched teeth.She shifted gears quickly and put a little more space between her and the cop car.They sped along the street.There weren't many cars this late, but the drivers of the few that were on the road had a pleasant surprise.Nikki swerved in and out between the cars, giving the police officer chasing her a "fun ride" as Nikki would have called it.

Nikki looked around for any means of escape.She found it.A truck up ahead caught her eye.Nikki tightened her death grip on the steering wheel as she prepared to do a death-defying stunt.She sped up along side the driver's side of the truck and cut in front it, inches from hitting the bumper.Nikki stayed in front of the truck for a split second; she had to judge her next move carefully.She cut across so she was on the passenger side of the truck, and making sure she was clear of the bumper slowed down.The truck's trailer would hopefully hide her from the cop long enough for her to turn off into an alley or side street.

By God's good grace or skill, or maybe a mix of both, Nikki succeeded.She sighed and took a couple deep breaths.The victory she felt didn't last long though; Nikki soon realized why the cops had come in the first place."Brian," she whispered aloud._You goddamn, fuckin'…I'm gonna…shit, I dunno even know what I'ma do to him._She drove along a quiet street, thinking.Nikki slowed down as she approached a large house.It was Dominic Toretto's and it looked like he was having a party."Goddamn bastard," she muttered bitterly.

Deep down inside, a lot of Nikki still liked Dominic.Of course, she'd never admit to it, at least that's what she thought.Suddenly, she parked the car across the street from the house.She had an idea that would surely get rid of her brother and possibly put her back in Dom's good graces.If she told Dom that Brian was a cop, Dom or word that he knows might put enough fear in her brother to make him leave the racing scene.And by being the one to warn him, Dominic might forgive Nikki for what happened in the past.

Mustering up all her confidence, Nikki got out of her car and crossed the street to Dom's house.She knocked on the door.None other than Dominic Toretto himself answered it.When he recognized who it was he started to shut the door."Dom!" Nikki yelled, putting her foot in the door."I gotta talk to you!"

Dom paused for a second, then continued to shut the door."You had your chance," he said darkly.

"That's not what I wanna talk about!I don't give a damn about that shit anymore," Nikki lied."Listen, there's something you should know about Brian."Dominic stopped and waited for Nikki to speak."He's a cop," she said simply, that's all she could say.

Dominic glared at her.Letty appeared behind him.His face became hard."Bullshit.Get the fuck outta my house."He didn't raise his voice, but that made him seem even more threatening.

"Dom," Nikki protested.It was almost like deja vu.

"Get the **fuck** outta my house!" Dom roared.

"Just hear me out!" Nikki yelled back."I know Brian personally.And he's a cop, Dom, a cop."

"I have to agree with her, brotha," Vince chimed in.Dominic gave him a look that could kill and Vince didn't say anything more.

"He **is** a cop, Dom."Dominic turned back to Nikki when she spoke."And you know what the means," she added.

"Yeah," he said.Letty remained silent."Get outta my house."Nikki finally left, disappointed, annoyed, angry, aggravated, and a whole list of other things.She left, not knowing that Brian was present at the party.Just as she was getting into her car, though, someone called to her.

As afore mentioned, Gia's brother was Leon and since he was one of Dominic's team, Gia knew the rest of them pretty well.Nikki would've too, if she wasn't stubborn and refused to go with Leon and Gia anytime they visited the others.Gia had become especially good friends with Vince.Anyways, Gia showed up at Dominic's with Leon that night.She saw the whole scene with Nikki and Dom.As soon as Dom was gone, Gia ran out the door after her best friend.

Nikki looked out her window and saw Gia running toward her from the house.She rolled down the passenger window and Gia leaned in."Nikki," she said."C'mon and join the party.Letty's takin' care of Dom, so you can enjoy the party for while."

"Thanks for the invitation, girl," Nikki said, "but I don't belong there."She put the key in the ignition.

"Brian's there," Gia blurted out.That's all it took.Nikki pocketed the keys and got out of her car.

"Where?" she asked.

Gia led the way through the house to where Brian was at.He was chatting with Dom's sister, Mia."Excuse us," Nikki said, none too politely.

"Family matters," Gia explained with a smile."I take it you two would like some privacy?" she asked once Mia had left.Nikki nodded, and Gia left the two of them.

"You got some explainin' to do, Brian," Nikki said, pointing her finger at him.

"Explaining what?" Brian asked.He grabbed a Corona, cracked it open, and rested his back against the wall.

"Don't act like you don't know."Nikki shook her head."You fucking called the cops."

"No," Brian said calmly, "no, I didn't."

Nikki glared at her brother long and hard.Finally, she shook her head, and as she stormed away, muttered, "Fuckin' liar," under her breath.She had originally planned to just leave, but then she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Spilner.You enjoyin' this?" Vince asked.

"Yeah," Brian answered plainly.He'd had trouble with Vince earlier.Ever since he met him actually.

"Good.Cuz you ain't ever gonna show your face here again.Got it?"

"What're you trying to tell me?"

"You don't belong here.These ain't your people."

Nikki sighed heavily and shook her head in disgust.She spotted Gia among the crowd and made her way over to her.Nikki simply tapped Gia on the shoulder and said to her, "Take care of that, will you?"She nodded her head toward Vince and Brian who were getting in each other's faces.

"Jesus H. Christ!" Gia exclaimed when she saw them.She ran over to them and, not knowing what else to do, jumped on Vince's back."Gimme a piggyback ride!" she cried.

"No," Vince said flatly."Now, get down."Instead, Gia reached down and grabbed someone's Corona.She waved it front of Vince's face.

"Mmm…You know you want it," she coaxed.She could always make Vince laugh.He started chasing after it, but Gia held it just out of his reach.

Meanwhile, Nikki was standing by Leon and Jesse.Her original plan had been to leave, but then Jesse approached her with a beer, and she couldn't turn it down._Might as well,_ she thought.

Now, you remember Rhett. The bitch of Nikki's team.Well, he showed up at Dom's, too.He was standing by the stereo when "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi came on.Rhett knew for a fact that Nikki absolutely hated the song.He wasn't too clear on why, but from what he heard, Dominic had once told Nikki that it reminded him of her.Rhett was always looking for a way to cause trouble, so he turned up the volume on the stereo.

As soon as Nikki heard the music, she set her beer down and without excusing herself headed for the door.Just as she reached the door, Dominic was coming down the stairs.Their eyes locked, but their moment didn't last long.Gia heard the music from the kitchen, where she was still on Vince's back."Motherfucker!" she screamed.She knew exactly who was to blame for this.

Gia marched out to Rhett.She grabbed Rhett by his shoulder and spun him around to face her.Gia pulled her fist back punched him in his face with all her force.Rhett went falling over backwards.Gradually, everyone around the action noticed and started cheering.Gia had jumped on Rhett and was presently beating the living shit out of him.She cursed at him between punches, calling him every possible name that existed.

Brian noticed the commotion.He forced his way through the ring of people surrounding Gia and Rhett.Instinctively, he grabbed Gia and pulled her off of Rhett.She fought him and tried to get at Rhett still.Vince joined in holding Gia back, too."You stupid fucker, Rhett!" she screamed."I thought you more mature than that!"

Gia and Rhett's fight distracted Dominic.He turned to see what was happening and Nikki took the opportunity to slip out the door to her car.Dominic came down the stairs and walked to where the fight had been.Letty followed. "What the hell's going on?" Dom asked.

"It's taken care of," Brian said.

"Now who the fuck let her in?"Dom nodded his head toward the door, referring to Nikki.No one answered right away.Dominic looked around the room.

"It doesn't matter.She left.Forget it."Vince placed his hand on Dominic's shoulder.He finally consented and the party returned to how it had been.

Brian was still holding on to Gia."You can let go now," she told him.

"Oh!"Brian seemed slightly embarrassed, but let go of Gia nonetheless."I'm Brian," he introduced himself.

"I know," Gia said."You're my friend's brother.I'm Gia."She offered her hand and Brian took it.They locked eyes and that handshake seemed to last for decades.


	3. Chapter Three: The Day After

Chapter Three: The Day After

Chapter Three: The Day After

Nikki drove around aimlessly in her car.She was thinking about how she had fucked up royally this night.She felt miserable and guilty for thinking that her brother would betray in such a way."God!" she yelled in frustration, "I'm such a fuck-up!"Not even music helped to comfort her.

She didn't know what to do.But somehow, Nikki had to make things right.If Dominic believed what she had said about Brian, he'd probably ask him himself, and sooner or later Dominic would get the answer.Nikki's biggest fear in that was that she had misjudged Dom in his reactions.She began thinking that Dominic would go so far as to kill her brother.

But then Brian was still there, endangering everyone.Nikki felt like she was being torn in two.She had to confront both of them, but who should she see first?Nikki mulled over what she should do as she drove around.She finally decided on a plan of action:She'd go and talk to Dominic in the morning.By that time she was near her own home, and it **was** morning, the very early hours perhaps, but still morning.Nikki walked in the front door, yawning.Gia was nowhere to be seen; Nikki guessed she was asleep somewhere.Nikki wasn't tired though.She sat on the couch and turned on the television set.

For the next couple of hours, she channel surfed.She wasn't really looking for anything to watch.Instead, Nikki was trying to think of what she'd say to Dom.Around ten, Chad woke up and came to the kitchen.He, Nikki, and Gia all lived together.

"Mornin,' sunshine," Chad greeted her as he pulled out some bread and the toaster."Where you been?" Chad asked.He wasn't angry, or deeply concerned about it; he simply wanted to know.

"Drivin,'" Nikki answered, sitting at the table.She decided she'd some breakfast, then go on over to Toretto's to talk to its owner._But before I go anywhere, I better change clothes,_ she thought, realizing she was still wearing the same outfit from last night.As she went to her room she pulled off the bandana she was wearing.Nikki came out wearing a different pair of black pants and a strappy black tank top that laced up the sides.She had brushed through her hair quickly and left it down.

"Where you goin'?" Chad asked when he saw Nikki.He was buttering a badly burned piece of toast.

"Out," she answered flatly."I've something to take care of."Nikki went to the door to leave.She opened it and was met by her brother."Brian?" she asked, hoping for an explanation for his presence.

"I'm here to see…Gia."He looked past his sister into the room.He hadn't expected to see her here.Brian didn't even know she lived there.

"I think she's asleep," Chad said, standing up from the kitchen table."Did you come to see her?"He grinned.Gia had told him about the other night, but mostly about Nikki's brother.Brian nodded, watching his sister.He could tell she was getting pissed."I can go wake her up for."Chad started to leave.

"No, no," Nikki interrupted."Let her sleep.Me and Brian are gonna go for a little walk."She never took her eyes off him as she spoke.Feeling he had no other option, Brian agreed and they walked out the door.

"What do you want?" he asked as soon as they were outside.

"Nothing.I just want to have a pleasant walk with my big bro."She punched him 'playfully' in the arm, even though it nearly knocked him over; Nikki meant it to."It's a beautiful day, idn't it?"It **was** a really nice day so far.

"C'mon, Nikki," Brian pleaded."No games."

"Did you tell her yet?" she asked him suddenly.Nikki was angry with again, because she suspected that the answer to her question was "no."But she wasn't as mad as she had been.

"Tell who what?"Brian looked at her in confusion.

Turning, Nikki answered with, "Tell Gia you're a cop.Or am I the only one who knows?"She looked into his eyes to make sure that whatever answer he gave it was truthful.

"I like Gia," he said."I really like her.But if I tell her that I'm a cop, I'm afraid of what she'll do.I'm afraid she won't want to see me anymore, even if I tell her how I feel about her.She might think I'm only trying to get to Dominic through her."

"I would, too."Nikki never even stopped once.She kept walking."But then, again," she commented, "isn't that what you have Mia for?"

"I like Mia, too," Brian confessed.

"Decisions, decisions," Nikki muttered."You better decide soon, before you make things even more dangerous for yourself."

"What do you mean?"Brian stopped and waited for her answer.

Nikki halted and turned to face him."You're playin' with fire, Brian.And if you ain't careful, you're gonna get burned.So, some words of advice for ya: watch where you're steppin'.You got trouble on all sides, Brian.Any of the guys find out that you're a cop, you very well could get killed.You use Mia to get to Dominic, he **will** kill you, no questions asked.And," she finished, "I'm not gonna tolerate it if you use Gia to get to him."She turned and continued walking.

Brian stood there, watching her."Remember," his sister called without turning, "watch where you step."

***

Back at the house, Gia was just waking up."Brian stopped by," Chad told her.He was watching some cartoon show.

His comment really woke her up.She just about jumped on him."Really?!"

"Yeah.He came to see you."Chad didn't sound at all enthusiastic; he was more interested in the TV.But that didn't matter to Gia.

"Did he leave already?"

"Sort of.He and Nikki went for a walk or something.I was gonna wake you up."

"Is he coming back?" Gia asked excitedly.

"Uh…I dunno," Chad said after a minute."I should think so, though.He didn't tell me to tell you anything, so I think he will come back."

"Yes!" Gia screamed."Oh my god!" she added."I gotta get dressed in somethin' 'suitable' then!"She looked down at her pajamas and then ran to her room.She rummaged through her room looking for something to wear.Gia finally decided on a short black skirt and a red and black tube top.Ironically, as soon as she came out of her room, the doorbell rang."I'll get it!"She ran to the door and greeted Brian."Hey, long time, no see."

"I just wanted to tell you," Brian said, "I got some stuff to do, so I'll call you.Okay?"

"Yeah."Gia nodded.She was a little disappointed."Okay.See ya later."She shut the door and plopped down on the couch next to Chad.She let out a heavy sigh.

Sensing her distress, Chad said, "Guess what?" excitedly.Gia looked at him."Race Wars is only a couple more days away!"It worked in cheering her up.They started discussing what needed to be done to their cars and when they could do it.

***

Nikki, on the other hand, was just walking into Toretto's market.Mia was working behind the counter.Nikki walked up to her.They had nothing against each other.Mia was actually a little regretful that Nikki and Dominic were no longer together."Hey," Nikki said, "is your brother here?"

"Yeah," she answered."Want me to get him?" she asked."Or is this one of those things you'd rather do on your own?"She smiled a little.

"Kinda."Nikki returned the smirk."He's in back?"Mia nodded her head and Nikki headed to the office.She leaned in the doorway."Dom?"He was sitting down doing some paperwork or something.He never looked up."Can we talk?"

"No."

His flat out refusal took Nikki aback.She took a deep breath."I just wanna…"She didn't know what to say.All that thinking earlier had proved useless."The shit I said about my brother last night…" she began again.

"Your brother?Brian?"Now he looked up at her.Nikki nodded her head."You kidding me?You think I'm supposed to believe your bullshit?Your name's O'Connor.He's Spilner."Dominic stood up."Now get out."He pointed to the door.

"Our parents are divorced," Nikki explained."He **is** my brother."

"That's great to hear," he said."Now leave."He sat back down and continued his work.

"Can we just talk?" Nikki nearly screamed.Dominic didn't say anything."Oh, for God's sake, can't we end this?This is so…so…stupid.It's so immature."

He got up and put his arm around her shoulders."Yeah, we can end this," he said.He started leading her out the door office and then through the building and outside."We can end this now, because now you go back to your house."Mia watched with a look of worry on her face.

Nikki spun around."What if we have a race?" she blurted out._Shit, _she thought as soon as the words left her mouth._Look what you've gotten your ass in now.God, I hope this works._

"What are the terms?"Dominic could never resist a challenge.

"I win, we talk."

"And if **I** win?"

Nikki thought for a minute."You don't ever have to worry about me bothering you again.So how about it?"

Satisfied, Dominic answered, "Fine.I'll see you as soon as the sun goes down."He turned and went back inside to finish working.

_Good going, stupid, _Nikki told herself as she walked back home._Now you gotta beat him in a race._


	4. Chapter Four

Due to popular demand: This is all I have so far

Due to popular demand:This is all I have so far.I really haven't been working on this, so y'all are just gonna hafta wait.Aren't I evil?Teehee.

Chapter Four:

Nikki burst through the door."Guys, I need some help," she announced."We need to work on my car."

"What did you do now?" Gia joked, not knowing the seriousness of the situation.

"I have to beat Dom in a race," Nikki said quickly.She grabbed the phone."I made a deal with Dominic.I win, we talk.He wins, I leave him alone."She started dialing.

"Are you stupid?!" Chad cried.It wasn't that he didn't believe she couldn't beat Dominic; it was just the fact that her chances were pretty slim.

"Yes," Nikki answered Chad.

"Who are you calling?" Gia asked.

"Work.I gotta tell them I can't come in today."Nikki actually had two jobs.Weekdays, she was a mechanic.Weekends during the day until sundown, she worked at a bar."Yeah, Samantha?" Nikki said when someone picked up on the other line."I can't come in to work today…Why?"Nikki looked at Chad and Gia for an alibi.Chad grabbed a box of Kleenex.Nikki rolled her eyes."Umm…"Being sick was too suspicious.Gia picked up a picture frame and hugged it lovingly."Uh…Family issues," Nikki finally said."Yeah…Really sorry I can't come in today…Alright.Thanks for understanding."She hung up the phone and sighed in relief."Thanks, you guys."

"We've hardly started to help you!" Chad said."We have to get to work on your car.We're gonna make sure that you win."

Until the sun set that day, Nikki, Gia, Chad, Cameron, Braden, and even Rhett worked on Nikki's car.They got new NOS tanks for it, plus extra ones.They were really going to make sure that she won.Everyone was a little tired of Nikki and Dominic's fighting.They wanted it to end too.When they were done, the team looked at their finished piece of work."It's beautiful," Nikki said.She hugged everyone in a big group hug."Thank you all so much!"

"Not a problem," Cameron said."We just want to have old times back.When we all got along.We hate leaving you out when Dom and the rest invite us somewhere."

"Not to mention it's gonna be awesome seeing you whoop his ass!" Braden exclaimed.With that they each got in their own cars and drove off to meet Dominic.

***


End file.
